The Two Bookers
by BROOKiECOOKiESCOTT
Summary: When Dennis Booker's little sister, Taylor Booker, joins Jump Street all hell breaks loose and everyone sees a side of Booker they never knew. Can Booker put aside his protective nature towards his sister and get his job done?


My first story. I know it may be confusing but as the story goes everything will start to clear up and piece together. Enjoy. 

* * *

It was a warm April day. The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze that kept the weather from being to humid. The weather had been crazy these last couple weeks. One minute it was cold and the next it was hot. But this didn't stop the officers of Jump Street from doing their jobs. They had just finished a case at Taloma High School on a drug train that was happening at the school. Now they were all waiting in the office filing paperwork and waiting for a case to come.

"I need a life." Doug Penhall complained with a groan as he threw his pen down and let his head fall onto of his desk. His best friend and old partner looked up from his own paperwork with a confused expression on his face but quickly shook it away and looked back down at his own work. "Something needs to come in. I never thought I'd see the day where I was actually _excited _about going to school." He continued as he brought his head up and looked around miserable.

"I don't know Penhall. This break seems kind of....relaxing, dontcha think?" Judy Hoffs asked as she looked over at her fellow officers. Penhall didn't seem to agree with her as he turned his head quickly and gave her a look as if she had just grown three heads.

"Are we in the same office?" He asked loudly in his usual tone.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen." Judy scolded as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm just saying its a good thing to be away from some of those high school kids sometimes. Be around people who can actually stimulate your mind." She said, throwing Penhall a look.

"Those kids seem to stimulate my brain all the time. Some of them are to smart for their own good." Officer Harry loki pointed out, joining the conversation and forgetting the work that had to be done. "I just think we sometimes underestimate them. Just because they don't make the smartest decsions doesn't mean they don't know what their doing." He told them with a strong aire of sincerity to back his words up.

Judy smiled at her friend and nodded in somewhat agreement. These kids were sometimes to smart for their own good. Most of them used their brains for the wrong type of thing instead of focusing it on their future which is why they were where they were now. It was sad to see so many kids go down the way they did. Judy opened her mouth to express how she felt about loki's comment when Captain Adam Fuller exited his office and came towards them. Doug Penhall perked up at the sight of his boss, loki and Judy looked on curiously, and Hanson and Booker just seemed to focus in on their work, not really caring for whatever happened to be going on around them.

"Gather around." Adam Fuller barked loudly towards all of his officers. All of them except Booker gathered around Hoffs desk to listen to what their captain had to tell them. Booker was never one for rules so he just stayed where he was. It was something that all the 21 Jump Street officers were used to. "Downtown just sent down another officer. She will be working with us until further notice so therefore I want you guys to make her feel welcome and help her out around here. She just got her badge not to long ago and has been on the force only but a few months." Fuller explained, once he saw that he had all the officers attention.

"Another girl?" Judy Hoffs asked, an expression of excitement written on her face. It would be nice to have another girl running around here with her. Sometimes she got lonely around all these men. Yeah, they were like her brothers but another girl around here would give her someone to talk to about things that the men just didn't get.

"Yes, another girl." Captain Fuller said looking up from the papers he had in his hand and towards Judy. "Now everyone I want to welcome Officer Taylor Bo-"

"NO!" Booker yelled suddenly as he looked up from his work, interupting what Captain Fuller was just about to say.

"Is there a problem?" Adam Fuller asked, just as a young woman walked up beside him. A bright smile on her face. She was a short woman. Only about 5'2 with long black hair that currently fell down her back in long cascading waves and peircing green eyes that stood out against her almost tan complexion. She was a gorgeous girl even in a over-sized pink sweater and a pair of tight stonewashed jeans. Her movie star looks proved her to be to perfect o be a cop so naturally everyone was wondering who this girl was.

"Yes, she can't work here. She was supposed to be in India." Dennis Booker answered as he looked at his captain and then his eyes traveled to the short 20-something year old woman. He stood up and looked at the girl with questioning. "Weren't you supposed to be in India?" He asked her as calmly as he possibly could.

"You guys know eachother?" loki asked as all the other officers looked on confused. The only person who looked like he knew what was going on was Captain Adam Fuller. And he looked as if he had no intentions to interupt whatever was going on.

"Surprise." The girl said with a sheepish smile as she opened up her arms for a hug.

"Weren't you supposed to be in India?" Booker asked once again ignoring her open arms.

"Well I was in India but now I'm not." She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She sighed when she saw Booker looking at her, waiting for her to continue whatever she was saying. "I went to India for the project and I just loved helping out people so much. I just loved saving them so much that when I returned I decided to become a cop." She continued as she bit her lip and twisted her arms behind her back.

"But you told me that your stay in India got extended for another year. Was that all just a lie?" Booker asked, betrayal dripping from his voice. His eyes narrowed into dark slits and he didn't look to happy about the going ons in this womans life.

"I had no other choice, Dennis. I knew if I had told you what I wanted to do with my life when I got back that it would be nothing but problems with you so I lied and told you that I was asked to extend my stay while I was at the academy." The girl explained, her annoyance flashing across her strong features.

"So, now we keep secrets?" Booker asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "You know I don't support this, right?" He added. The girl seemed to understand this and nodded her head at the question.

"Which is why I didn't tell you." The girl told him honestly. "I knew if you knew what I was doing then I wouldn't be able to do it. I lied for myself." She told him simply.

"Someone wanna explain to us whats going on?" Doug Penhall asked, his voice dripping in genuine confusion. Both Booker and the girl turned their heads in the direction of the officers.

"This is Taylor Booker." Dennis told them simply.

"As in....?" Tom Hanson asked, hoping that everyone else was putting the puzzle together like he was.

"As in my sister." Dennis nodded as he stepped from around the desk and walked up to the woman. "Now if you guys wouldn't mind we have some family problems to discuss." He told them as he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her toward one of the empty chapel rooms. Everyone watched in disbelief as Dennis and the girl disappeared into the room. No one wanting to break the silence that had seemed to drape itself like a blanket.

"Wellll....atleast she's hot." Penhall broke the silence with a goofy grin. Everyone turned their heads to glare at him.


End file.
